Walk In On Me
by inmyjadedskye
Summary: Twoshot. Nikki gatecrashes the men's showers. What would happen if Harry were to walk in?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Walk In On Me (1/2)  
**Summary:** Nikki gatecrashes the men's showers.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Nikki  
**Warning(s):** Non-explicit nudity  
**Notes:** This is my first fic after years of not writing. So please, be kind. :)

**Walk In On Me**

Nikki sighed as she pushed the door to the changing area open. She had just come back from a crime scene, which just happened to be in a muddy field. The body had been dumped into a stagnant pond, and to top it off, it had been raining. When she was done, almost all of her was caked in a layer of mud.

She had come back to the lab in a bad mood, wanting nothing more but a nice, hot shower. So Nikki was not amused when she found out that the women's showers were flooded. Knowing that the only other choice was to stay muddy for the day, Nikki had made her way to the men's instead.

Fortunately, Leo was away at another crime scene, his empty office evidence of his absence. However, Harry was here. His coat was draped on his chair, yet he wasn't in the science room or the layout room. Nikki had checked everywhere except for the cutting room itself. She could only presume that Harry was in the middle of an autopsy, and hoped that he wouldn't finish anytime soon. After all, she was gate crashing the men's showers, and she definitely did not need Harry to walk in on her as she showered.

It would just be... awkward. Not to mention the fact that Harry would most probably never live it down. They were best friends after all, and he would just take it as an opportunity to tease her endlessly, knowing fully well that Nikki would never take it to heart.

Hoping that Harry's body had died in a thoroughly complicated way so that it would keep him busy for at least the next hour, Nikki started to take her clothes off. Grabbing a towel from the rack, she wrapped it firmly across her body before folding her mud-stained clothes and placing it next to her handbag on the bench.

Taking one last look at the door leading outside, Nikki walked over to the frosted door to the showers and closed it shut behind her.

Glancing around, she could see that the men's shower booths were absolutely different from the women's. While they both had separate shower booths, the women's had the separating walls from ceiling to bottom. The men's however, were only about five feet high, which meant that it would only covered up to Nikki's neck. Frowning at this, Nikki stepped into the middle booth, slamming its door shut a little too forcefully than required before sliding the lock home. Taking her towel off, she draped it over the door. Turning towards the taps, she turned them on, letting out a sigh of relief as jets of warm water rained on her skin.

Ten minutes later, Nikki was covered with soap from top to toe, relishing on calmness that engulfed her as she scrubbed herself clean. As she started to wet her hair to shampoo it, she heard her mobile ring. The voice of Kelly Clarkson belting out Already Gone could be heard from the changing area.

'_I want you to know, that it doesn't matter, where we take this road, someone's gotta go._'

Nikki swore slightly. She had set that ring tone for only Harry and Leo's calls; and with Harry elbows-deep in a body, it had to be Leo. Which meant that it was highly probably a very important call that she must take.

While she was completely nude. In the middle of the men's changing area. Which any male, especially a certain Harry Cunningham, could walk into at any given moment. Just Nikki's luck.

Knowing that she only had about ten seconds left before the call ended, Nikki ran out of the shower and into the changing are, praying fervously that no one would walk in on her at this unfortunate moment. She managed to get to her mobile just in time, and pressed the Answer button. "Hello Leo," she said mutinously, her eyes on the door at all times. "I'm in the middle of a shower, and I am currently stark naked in the men's showers. So hurry. Please."

Nikki heard Leo chuckle at the other end. "_Why are you-_" Leo started, but changed his mind, "_Never mind. I won't ask._"

"Leo!" Nikki bleated. She wrapped her right arm over her breasts, trying to both cover herself up and to stop herself from shivering at the coldness at the same time.

"_Alright, alright! I was just calling to say that yours', mine's and Harry's case could all be connected. DCI Hollander rang me up to say that the murder weapon for all three bodies was a machete, of the South East Asian kind. How were the stab wounds on your body?_"

"Well," Nikki paused as she recalled her crime scene. "We didn't find the murder weapon, and the stab wounds were-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off, as Nikki suddenly realised a little too late a creaking noise. Her eyes widened in fear, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights as she watched the door pushed open.

And Harry Cunningham walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Walk In On Me (2/2)  
**Summary:** Nikki gatecrashes the men's showers.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Nikki  
**Warning(s):** Non-explicit nudity, brief foreplay(?)  
**Notes:** Sorry for the delay! I wrote another version on the laptop, but my sister is using it and I had to write this chapter from scratch on the desktop. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I watched 'Safe' to get an accurate description of the changing area/showers, but I have to say I got sidetracked watching Harry strip.

* * *

'_And Harry Cunningham walked in._'

Harry Cunningham sighed as he removed his gloves and apron. Making his way towards the sink at the side of the cutting room, he washed his hands clean with soap. It had been a routine autopsy, the victim had died of multiple stab wounds, yet he could not precisely identify the murder weapon. It was most probably a machete of some sort, but not of the South American kind.

Deciding not to dwell on it for the moment, Harry left the cutting room. DCI Bob Mumford was in charge of the case, and it irritated Harry to no end that he would have to work with him for the next few days. Stopping by at the lockers first, Harry retrieved his toiletries before walking down the hallway towards the men's showers.

As he made his way, his mind wandered towards Nikki. Harry wondered whether she had returned from her crime scene, he was thinking of asking her out to the pub for a round of drinks later tonight. Passing the women's showers, Harry briefly thought of poking his head in to see if Nikki was there, but decided against it. He wanted their friendship to be so much more, but knew that she would never feel the same away.

Besides, he had his chance all those years ago, when he kissed her in the pub during the conference. Sadly, Harry blew it. The reappearance of Penny had shaken him to the core, yet in hindsight, he knew he should have not treated Nikki the way he did then. Their friendship had somehow survived, becoming stronger until they were each other's best friend, and nothing more.

Stopping outside the door to the changing area, Harry leaned his forehead against the cool wood. How he wished he could turn back time! He would have reacted better towards Penny's death, and not push away the one person that cared him the most, the love of his life, Nikki. Sighing once more, Harry pushed the door open, and walked in.

The sight that greeted him left him speechless and made his brain work into overdrive. Right in front of him stood Nikki Alexander, completely naked and holding her mobile to her ear.

_Nikki was completely nude._

Against his own will, Harry's eyes started to wander down Nikki's body. His gaze lingered on her breasts, his pupils dilating at the sight of her nipples. As his eyes travelled lower down, Harry gulped, breathing rapidly as he noticed her blonde curls. A small smirk started to ghost his lips, his head nodding appreciatively.

Harry suddenly came to his senses with an electrifying jolt, this was _Nikki_ he was staring longingly at like some hormonal teenager. His brain was slower to react. After Harry finally managed to tear his eyes from Nikki, he realised he should leave the room and turned on his heels to do so, squeaking out.

"I'm sorry!"

Before crashing face first into the door. "Owww," Harry mumbled, before turning around to face Nikki again, clutching his nose in pain.

Seeing Harry in pain sprung Nikki into action, and shook out of her stupor. Her mobile slipped out of her hands, and fell with a thud onto the floor. She hurried towards Harry, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked, her mind suddenly oblivious to the fact that she was nude.

As she crossed the changing area, she could see Harry's eyes widen in alarm, and he instinctively put his arms up, trying to ward her away. "Nikki, please…" Harry groaned, "You're… severely underdressed." Nikki rolled her eyes at this. "Obviously," she retorted, ignoring his plea and approached him. "How bad is it Harry?" she asked, "Please say you don't suspect it's broken."

Harry groaned again as Nikki's breasts swayed in front of him. He moved his gaze away quickly, and focused it on her eyes instead. "It's nothing Nikki," he managed to say out, watching as her brows furrowed while she stared at his own eyes intently. It took all of his willpower not to have her there and then; Nikki wasn't helping either by insisting on being that close to him without a scrap of clothing on.

"Nikki…" he breathed out, "Please." He could feel his resolve wavering, there was that stirring in his loins, and Harry needed Nikki to move before he did something that he would later regret.

Finally, Nikki realised that she was indeed naked in front of Harry, and only a few inches were separating them. A furious blush started to creep up her cheeks, and she looked away. Mind you, throughout her stupor when he walked into the room, Nikki had still been aware of Harry's eyes raking down her body, yet she discovered that she did not mind a single bit. Her first reaction in her head had been of complete embarrassment, yet when she noticed that Harry seemed to be much of stupor as she was, her mind went quiet.

Then she realised that Harry was reacting towards her. The tent in his trousers seemed to be a big indication, and she could see it was getting more pronounced by the second. A smirk made her way to her lips, and a devious plan crept into her mind. She gave a blinding grin towards Harry, and he briefly wondered what she was up to.

However, all coherent thought flew out of his mind as Nikki moved her face toward his, a predatory smile now gracing her features. Harry's breath hitched, he could feel her breath on his skin, and he could smell her scent that was so distinctively Nikki. She moved again, this time her mouth moving towards his ear, and he had to strain to listen to her soft whisper over the pounding of blood in his ears.

"Like what you see?"

Before Harry could respond, Nikki's hand moved to cup him, and he gasped. A huge smirk on her face, Nikki moved away from him and walked back towards the showers. Harry's eyes roamed towards her tush, his mind trying to comprehend what had just really happened between him and Nikki. As Nikki stepped through the frosted door, she turned towards Harry and said.

"Because I did."

*

At his crime scene, Leo grinned as he listened in. Nikki's mobile might have dropped to the floor, but it had not disconnected his call. Shaking his head in amazement, Leo ended the call before returning to his work. '_Finally!_' was his last thought towards his two younger colleagues.

* * *

**This is as far I would go to writing smut. I admit I read them, but writing them is an entirely different matter. I think I'll end it here, before I lag it too much. As mentioned earlier, I had written another (incomplete) version, but I think I like this much better. Cheers. Oh by the way, Happy Guy Fawkes Night!**


End file.
